PTL 1 discloses a disc brake. The disc brake has a mechanical parking brake. The mechanical parking brake of PTL 1 has a protrusion on a first friction pad close to a piston. The protrusion engages with the piston in a position displaced from a central axis line of the piston. Such an effect of the protrusion restricts the rotation of the piston.